Problem: What is the sum of the proper divisors of 256?
Solution: Since $256=2^8$ the divisors of $256$ are the powers of 2 up to $2^8$. So the sum of the proper factors of 256 is $2^0+2^1+2^2+2^3+2^4+2^5+2^6+2^7=\boxed{255}$.